Everything is Going To Be Fine
by Providencelover
Summary: Syd discoveries something shocking about the teen, Emily who has been living with her. Incase I haven't mentioned this before Emily is Lilly's twin.


Everything Is Going To Be Fine  
  
By: providencelover  
  
  
  
This follows It's All Right Now.   
A warm spring Friday morning at the Hansen house:  
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Syd it's been two weeks and you've done nothing.   
  
Syd: Mother I just got out of the hospital I'm recovering.   
  
Lynda: Syd you're not the only one that was affected here. Emily was probably the person most affected by this.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Mother I'm doing the best I can here. Emily is doing fine. I'm the one who needs help. Mother what if I never remember anything?   
  
Lynda puts an arm around Syd.   
  
Lynda: You will darling, you will. Just trust me.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Thanks mom but I've had enough advice from you today.   
  
Beep.   
  
Syd groans and sits up. She pushes her alarm clock and gets up. Syd goes into the house to find Joanie and Emily already up.   
  
Joanie: Morning Syd, how are you feeling?  
  
Syd sits down at the bar.   
  
Syd: OK. Not my best. I'm still a little sore.  
  
Emily: Me too.   
  
Joanie: Make me three. Syd you had the most injuries of anyone.   
  
Syd: Thanks for reminding me.   
  
Syd gets up and pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Joanie: Sorry.   
  
Joanie puts Hannah in her high chair.   
  
Emily: Hey, are you'll doing anything today?   
  
Syd gives her an annoyed look.   
  
Syd: Does it look like it?   
  
Emily: I was just thinking that maybe we could watch a movie. Like Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken or something like that?   
  
Joanie: Sounds fun, I love that movie.   
  
Syd: Sure sounds fine.   
  
Syd goes into the living room and sits down on the couch. Joanie comes in a few seconds later and sits down beside her.   
  
Joanie: Hey, you OK?   
  
Syd: Joanie I don't want to play patient anymore, I want to go back to being a doctor.   
  
Joanie puts an arm around Syd.   
  
Joanie: I know but don't worry; you'll be back at work before you know it.   
  
Syd rolls her eyes.   
  
Syd: I doubt it but thanks for the pep talk Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Syd no matter what happens you are always going to be the shining example in this family. Emily looks up to you and so do I.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks Joanie.   
  
Then Emily comes into the room.   
  
Emily: Can we start the movie now?  
  
Joanie: Sure.   
  
Joanie puts the movie in the VCR and they sit back and relax. After the movie is over the girls talk for a while.   
  
Joanie: So, what now?   
  
Syd: I say we go out. I can't stand another day cooped up in this house.   
  
Emily: Me neither.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Syd: Morning Dad.   
  
Jim: Morning sweetie. What are you up to?   
  
Joanie: You know, just hanging out.  
  
Jim: Well I'm going golfing with some of my friends from the Zoo Board. Kerry Weaver called, she told me to give you strict instructions to take it easy, especially you Syd.   
  
Syd: Don't worry, we are.   
  
Jim: Bye girls, get some rest.   
  
Joanie: Bye dad.   
  
Jim leaves, leaving the girls alone.   
  
Joanie: So what do you say we go hit the mall?   
  
Syd: Actually I kind of need to check in at the clinic and see how everything is going.   
  
Joanie: I thought that doctor that was filling in for you was doing so well?  
  
Syd: She is I just miss being a doctor, you know?   
  
Emily: Don't worry Syd; you'll be back soon.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks Emily.   
  
Joanie: So what do you say we hit the mall?   
  
Syd: And the clinic?   
  
Joanie: That too.   
  
Syd: Well I have to go get dressed so I'll be a few minutes.   
  
Joanie: How about we get dressed and then meet back in the kitchen in an hour.   
  
Emily: Deal.   
  
Syd: Cool.   
  
The girls go their separate ways and get dressed.   
  
In the guest house:  
  
Syd is getting dressed and so is Emily.   
  
Emily pokes her head through the curtain.   
  
Emily: Almost ready?   
  
Syd: Yep.   
  
Emily: Are you OK Syd?   
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Syd: I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?   
  
Emily: You just seem a little upset that's all.   
  
Syd: I'm just a little upset because I can't remember anything about the accident.   
  
Emily: Don't worry, that will come in time.   
  
Syd: What if it doesn't?   
  
Emily: It will, trust me.   
  
Syd: I'm not holding my breath.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Emily: I'll be in the house.   
  
Emily wheels into the house, leaving Syd alone   
  
In the house:   
  
Joanie is holding Hannah and grabbing her purse when Emily wheels in.   
  
Joanie: Ready to go?  
  
Emily: Yeah, but I don't know about Syd. She has an attitude.   
  
Joanie: Don't worry about it she'll come around.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Emily: Are we taking Hannah with us?   
  
Joanie: Yes. Can you hold her for a minute while I check on Syd?   
  
Then the door opens and Syd walks in.   
  
Joanie: Never mind.   
  
Syd: Ready to go?   
  
Joanie: Yeah, sure. Come on gang let's go.   
  
In the driveway:   
  
Emily: There is one slight problem, how am I going to get into the car?   
  
Joanie: I'll help; I'm not as sore.   
  
Joanie helps Emily into the car and they're off to the mall.   
  
Syd: Can we stop by the clinic?   
  
Joanie: Tell you what, why don't we drop you off at the clinic and then we can go to the mall and then we'll pick you up on our way back?   
  
Syd: OK sure.   
  
Joanie and Emily drop Syd off at the clinic and head for the mall.   
  
Inside the clinic:   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen, I wasn't expecting you back for another week or so.   
  
Syd: I just came by to see how everything was going.   
  
Izzy: Everything is going fine.   
  
Syd: Good. Well, my sister and Emily went to the mall so they'll pick me up on their way back.   
  
Izzy: How are you feeling?   
  
Syd: Sore but OK. Kerry Weaver gave me strict instructions to take it easy.   
  
Izzy: Your friend from Chicago?   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Then the door opens and a lady with blond hair walks through the door.   
  
Lady: Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Hansen, do you know where I could find her?   
  
Syd: I'm Dr. Hansen but I'm not working today so you're going to have to get someone else.   
  
Lady: I'm not here because of my health. I'm here to talk to you about your foster child, Emily.   
  
Syd: (with a questioning look on her face.) what about her?   
  
Lady: I just talked to Social Services, and they said that she was living with you. I'm Emily's mother, Ann Tyler.   
  
Syd: (with a shocked look on her face0 I thought her parents were dead?   
  
Ann: My husband but I'm not. I gave Emily and Lilly up for adoption when they were only four hours old.   
  
Syd can't believe this is happening.   
  
Syd: Ms. Tyler Emily thinks you're dead.   
  
Ann: I've already lost one daughter I can't lose another.   
  
Syd: Social Services told you about Lilly?   
  
Ann: Yes. Please Dr. Hansen I have to see her.   
  
Syd: Why don't we meet for lunch later and you can tell me the whole story? I don't want to break this to Emily until I've gotten the whole story.  
  
Ann: I understand. Say we meet at O'Neils at two o'clock?   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
A few minutes later Joanie and Emily pull up.   
  
Joanie notices the look on Syd's face.   
  
Joanie: Syd are you OK?   
  
Syd: I can't tell you, it's complicated.   
  
Emily: Tell us what?   
  
Syd: It's nothing. What did you get at the mall?   
  
Emily: I got this blue shirt from The Gap. We all have one, even you. We can wear them tomorrow.   
  
Syd: Great!!  
  
The girls arrive home and Syd goes into the living room. Emily goes to the guesthouse to chat online.   
  
Joanie comes into the living room and sits down beside Syd on the couch.   
  
Joanie: Hey, you all right?   
  
Syd: Joanie I need to tell you something. I ran into Emily's mother today.   
  
Joanie: But aren't her parent's dead?   
  
Syd: Her father is but her mother is still very much alive. Joanie she wants to see Emily.   
  
Joanie: Are you going to tell Emily?   
  
Syd: I'm having lunch with Ann at two today and I'm going to get the whole story. I can't tell her, not yet.   
  
Joanie: Syd she has to know.   
  
Emily: Know what?   
  
Emily comes wheeling into the room.   
  
Syd: Nothing.   
  
Emily: Well whose up for lunch? I'm starving.   
  
Joanie: I could go for a sandwich right about now. What about you Syd?   
  
Syd: I'm meeting someone for lunch in about two hours so I think I'll pass.   
  
Syd gets up and picks up Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Can you watch her while we eat lunch?   
  
Syd: Sure, not a problem.   
  
Syd: Hello sweetie, how's my girl?   
  
Hannah: Momma.   
  
Joanie: Mommy will be done in a minute bug.   
  
Hannah laughs.   
  
Syd comes into the room where Emily and Joanie are fixing lunch.   
  
Syd: I'm out of here.   
  
Joanie: I thought you weren't going until two?   
  
Syd: I'm gonna go walk around town a bit it's such a pretty day.   
  
Joanie: Just remember what dad said.   
  
Syd: I know I am a doctor Joanie.   
  
Syd grabs her coat and heads out the door.   
  
Hannah: Bye Syd.   
  
Syd: Bye sweetie.   
  
Syd heads out the door slamming it behind her.   
  
At O'Neils:   
  
Robbie is cleaning the counter and serving a customer when he sees Syd walk through the door.   
  
Robbie: Syd, I figured you'd be resting?   
  
Syd sits down at the bar.   
  
Syd: I'm meeting someone here.   
  
Robbie: Who?   
  
Syd: Emily's mother.   
  
Robbie: I thought her parents were dead?   
  
Syd: I'm meeting her real mother. Her father is dead but her mother is still very much alive.   
  
Robbie: Have you told her?   
  
Syd: No. I want to wait and get the whole story.   
  
Robbie nods.   
  
Robbie: Want anything to drink?   
  
Syd shakes her head.   
  
Syd: No, not right now.   
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
An hour later Ann walks in.   
  
Syd: Ann over here.   
  
Ann walks over to Syd.   
  
Ann: Sorry I'm late traffic was a nightmare.   
  
Syd: It's OK.   
  
Ann: Have you told Emily yet?   
  
Syd: No, I wanted to get the whole story before I did.   
  
Ann: Well I was young and my husband had just died in a car accident. I wanted to have the babies but I didn't know if I could take care of them. I didn't know they would be separated when I made the decision. Dr. Hansen I have to see the only daughter I have left.   
  
Syd: It would be best if I tell Emily before you see her. She may rebel against you.   
  
Ann: (crying) I just want to see her.   
  
Later that day:   
  
Syd is in the guesthouse resting when Joanie comes in.   
  
Joanie: How was lunch?   
  
Syd: Good.   
  
Joanie: So when are you going to tell Emily about her mom?   
  
Syd: When I think she can handle it. Joanie I'm really tired so I'm going to take a short nap.   
  
Joanie: OK, I'll wake you if there's an emergency.   
  
Syd rolls her eyes.   
  
Syd: Whatever.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Syd you're going to have to tell Emily about her mom sooner or later.   
  
Syd: I will mother.   
  
Lynda: Let me show you what her reaction is going to be.   
  
Lynda drags Syd to the driveway.   
  
Lynda: Look over there darling.   
  
Syd looks to where Lynda is pointing.   
  
Syd: That's Ann and Emily.   
  
Lynda: Exactly.   
  
Emily: I don't want to go with you; I want to stay with Syd.   
  
Ann: Darling it will be good for the both of us.   
  
Emily: No, it won't.   
  
Syd: I can't expose Emily to this.   
  
Lynda: But you have to tell her Syd, no matter how bad it may hurt.   
  
Syd awakes with a start to find Emily on the computer chatting.   
  
Emily turns.   
  
Emily: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.   
  
Syd sits up and rubs her eyes.   
  
Syd: You didn't. Emily I have something to tell you.   
  
Emily turns around and faces Syd.   
  
Emily: What?   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: I ran into your mother Emily, your real mother. She's alive and wants to see you.   
  
Emily looks down.   
  
Emily: Does she want me to live with her because I won't; I'm not leaving this family.   
  
Syd put an arm around Emily.   
  
Syd: You're not leaving this family, not any time soon. Your mother just wants to see you that's all. Would you be up for that?  
  
Emily shrugs.   
  
Emily: I guess so.   
  
Syd: Good. Now what do you say we go in the living room and see what Joanie and Hannah are up to.  
  
Syd wheels Emily into the house where they find Joanie and Hannah on the couch reading.   
  
Syd: Hi girls.   
  
Joanie looks up.   
  
Joanie: Hi, how did you sleep?   
  
Syd sits down on the couch beside Joanie.   
  
Syd: OK. Hey Hannah.   
  
Hannah: Read.   
  
Joanie: We will in a minute bug.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Joanie: (whispering) So did you tell her yet?   
  
Syd: (whispering) Yes, I did.   
  
Emily: I know Joanie; you don't have to whisper and I'm OK with it.   
  
Joanie: I'm glad Emily.   
  
Hannah; Momma read.   
  
Joanie: Hold on bug, just a minute.   
  
Emily: I'll read to her if you want me to.   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Emily gets settled on the couch and Joanie hands Hannah to her.   
  
Hannah: Emmy read?   
  
Emily: Yes Emmy read.   
  
Hannah laughs.  
  
Later that day: at the Hansen house.   
  
It has begun to rain outside as Emily is reading to Hannah and Syd is sitting on the couch reading. Joanie has gone with Burt somewhere and Jim and Robbie are off doing something.   
  
Emily: OK bug, Emily is tired of reading.   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Why don't we go upstairs and play with your toys.   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Syd sighs. She looks at Emily.   
  
Emily: Don't look at me. I've been reading to her for the last hour and a half.   
  
Syd gets up and grabs Hannah from Emily.   
  
Syd: You are getting heavy.   
  
Hannah is winy and wants down.   
  
Emily: What should we do with her?   
  
Syd: She hasn't had a nap for one thing so she's tired.   
  
Hannah: Read.   
  
Syd: You are going to take a nap little bug.   
  
Hannah: No nap.   
  
Syd: Yes nap.   
  
Syd carries Hannah upstairs and puts her in her crib. Then the door slams.   
  
Joanie: Hello?   
  
Syd: Up in Hannah's room.   
  
Joanie comes up and sees Syd beside Hannah's crib.   
  
Syd: You have one winy daughter.   
  
Joanie: Thanks for trying to get her to sleep. You don't need to be lifting her Syd.   
  
Syd: I'm fine Joanie.   
  
Joanie shrugs.   
  
Joanie: Go to sleep Hannah.   
  
Hannah: No bed.   
  
Joanie tickles Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Yes bed. Good night, I love you.   
  
Hannah: Love you.   
  
Syd and Joanie leave Hannah alone and go downstairs. They find Emily on the couch reading.   
  
Emily: I'm bored.   
  
Syd: Why don't you call Ally to come over?   
  
Emily: Good idea.   
  
Emily wheels to the guesthouse to call Ally so that she can have some privacy.   
  
Joanie: So what are you going to do?   
  
Syd: I don't know. What did Burt want?   
  
Joanie: We just grabbed a quick bite that's all.   
  
Syd: At three in the afternoon?   
  
Joanie: What can I say; he's a late eater.   
  
Syd: Hmm.   
  
Joanie: Going out with Michael tonight?   
  
Syd: I wasn't planning on it but if he calls me I will.   
  
Joanie nods.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Joanie: I thought Emily was on the phone?   
  
Syd heads for the phone.   
  
Syd: She's using the one in the guesthouse.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen I'm sorry to bother you but we need you down here.   
  
Syd: What happened?   
  
Izzy: It's Ann, Emily's mother. She's had four seizures in the last hour.   
  
Syd: Call an ambulance and transport her to County. I'll be there as soon as I can.   
  
Syd hangs up with Izzy and rushes out the door.   
  
Joanie: Where are you going?   
  
Syd: To the hospital, Ann Tyler is having seizures.   
  
Joanie: I thought you weren't back at work until Monday?   
  
Syd: Looks like I'm a little early.   
  
Syd rushes out the door, slamming it behind her.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Syd rushes up to the admit desk.   
  
Nurse: Dr. Hansen, I'm so glad you're here. Ann Tyler was brought in a few minutes ago, she keeps asking for you.   
  
Syd: What room?   
  
Nurse: She's in exam four.   
  
Syd walks to exam four where Ann lay.   
  
Ann: Dr. Hansen, what are you doing here?   
  
Syd: Izzy called me at the clinic. I came to see how you were doing.   
  
Ann: I still want to see Emily.   
  
Syd: Don't worry, you will. Have you gone up to CT yet? We need to determine why you're having the seizures.   
  
Ann: I know why I'm having them. I have a brain tumor.   
  
Syd: (concerned) Are you sure? Have you talked to your doctor about it?   
  
Ann: My doctor in New York told me about three weeks ago. That's when I realized I had to find my little girl before it was too late.   
  
Syd nods, a sad expression on her face.   
  
Syd: We still need to get you up to CT to see if the tumor has progressed.   
  
Ann nods.   
  
Ann: Please don't tell Emily.   
  
Syd: what would I tell her, that her mother she doesn't even know has a brain tumor?   
  
Syd regrets the words that just came out of her mouth but doesn't say anything more. After Ann goes for a CT Syd goes home to find Joanie and Jim in the living room.   
  
Jim: Hi Syd, where have you been?   
  
Syd sits down beside Joanie on the couch.   
  
Syd: At the hospital, it turns out Ann has a brain tumor?   
  
Jim: Emily's mother?   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Jim: I'm sorry Syd.   
  
Syd: Thanks Dad. Ann wants to see Emily.   
  
Joanie: Is that wise.   
  
Syd: She's gonna die anyway, what's the big deal.   
  
Jim: Syd, you know better then that.   
  
Syd: Sorry, I just don't want Emily to get hurt again.   
  
Joanie: Neither do we but if Ann wants to see Emily then you have to let her see her Syd.   
  
Syd gets up and heads for the guesthouse where Emily is chatting online.   
  
Syd: Emily, can I talk to you?   
  
Syd pulls up a chair beside the computer.   
  
Emily turns around.   
  
Emily: Sure, what's up?   
  
Syd: I just got back from the hospital. It turns out your mom, Ann, has a brain tumor.   
  
Emily gives Syd a surprised look.   
  
Emily: Really?   
  
Syd: I'm so sorry honey.   
  
Emily: Why are you sorry? I don't even know her Syd.   
  
Syd: I know having your mom come back into your life is a huge change but we'll get through this.   
  
Emily: Syd there's nothing weird about it. I am not going to be sad over someone I haven't even met yet.   
  
Syd: Emily Ann really wants to see you. Would you consider going to the hospital with me on Monday after school?   
  
Emily looks down.   
  
Emily: I guess so, if that will make Ann happy?   
  
Syd: I think it will?   
  
Emily: Then I'll go, but only because she's my mom.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Great. Who are you chatting with?   
  
Emily: My pen pal from Chicago.   
  
Syd: Oh.   
  
Emily: Her name is Jackie.   
  
Syd: Have you talked to Ally in a while?   
  
Emily: Have you talked to Michael in a while?   
  
Syd: Don't chance the subject.   
Emily smiles. Then the doorbell rings. Syd: Wonder who that could be. Syd gets up and heads for the door. Syd: I'll be back. Emily: OK. Syd goes to the door to find Michael standing on the doorstep. Michael: Hi. Syd: (smiles) What are you doing here? Michael kisses Syd lightly on the cheek. Michael: Just wanted to see how my favorite girlfriend was doing? Syd holds the door open for him. Syd: Well your favorite girlfriend is going back to work on Monday. Michael: Is that a good idea? Syd: It better be, I cannot stay cooped up in this house for another day.   
Michael: Then maybe you need some fresh air?   
  
Syd: Sorry, can't. Maybe next week OK, I'm still sore.   
  
Michael: Then why are you going back to work?   
  
Syd hits him with a pillow.   
  
Michael: OK, I rest my case.   
  
Then Joanie comes in the room.   
  
Joanie: Hi Michael.   
  
Michael: Hi Joanie.   
  
Joanie heads for the stairs with Hannah in her arms.   
  
Joanie: Syd I'm going to put Hannah down.   
  
Syd: OK Joanie.   
  
Syd sighs and turns back to Michael.   
  
Michael: So, are we on?   
  
Syd kisses him lightly on the cheek.   
  
Syd: You have made me an offer I can't refuse but not tonight.   
  
Michael: I take it you won't change your mind?   
  
Syd: Nope, sorry.   
  
Michael: Well, I'm out of here.  
  
Syd: Michael I'm so sorry.   
  
Michael: It's OK Syd. Look I know you need time to recover and I won't stand in the way of it.   
  
Syd: I know I'm being a horrible girlfriend.   
  
Michael kisses Syd on the cheek.   
  
Michael: You are being a perfect girlfriend. I have to go, dinner waits.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Michael: Alex is cooking me dinner.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd closes the door and goes back into the guesthouse where Emily is still chatting.   
  
Emily: Who was at the door?   
  
Syd: Michael?   
  
Emily: Ooooooh.   
  
Syd: Oh stop it. Are you still chatting with Jackie?   
  
Emily: Yeah.   
  
Syd: Emily I need to ask you something?   
  
Emily: OK shoot.   
  
Syd: Are you OK with everything that has happened?   
  
Emily: (shrugs) I guess so.   
  
Syd: I just want you to know that you can talk to me anytime you need to.   
  
Emily: Thanks Syd.   
  
Syd: You're welcome kiddo.   
  
The following Monday:   
  
Syd goes into the house to find Emily and Joanie in the kitchen.   
  
Emily: (in a cheerful voice.) Morning Syd.   
  
Syd sits down her stuff on the counter.   
  
Syd: You're in a good mood this morning.   
  
Emily: I'm excited to be going back to school and seeing all my friends.   
  
Syd: And I am happy to be going back to work.   
  
Joanie: Just take it easy Syd.   
  
Syd: I know Joanie.   
  
Joanie sits down beside Hannah's high chair and begins feeding her.   
  
Then Robbie comes into the room.   
  
Robbie: Morning all.   
  
Emily: Long time no seek, where have you been?   
  
Robbie: Working.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Robbie: Yes. Are you Going back to work today sis?   
  
Syd: Actually I am.   
  
Robbie: Good luck.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd checks her watch and stands up. She puts her dishes in the sink and grabs her stuff.   
  
Syd: Bye, have a good day. Emily who is taking you to school?   
  
Emily: Joanie.   
  
Syd: Then you better get a move on.   
  
Joanie: We have it under control Syd.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Izzy: Morning Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Morning Izzy. How's the patient load?   
  
Izzy: Not bad. Oh, and Ann Tyler called for you. She says for you to bring Emily by the hospital later.   
  
Syd: Right, thanks Izzy.   
  
Izzy: Emily's mother I take it?   
  
Syd: Yes, that would be correct.   
  
Izzy: You have a patient in one complaining of a headache, Mr. Tony.   
  
Syd takes the folder from Izzy.   
  
Syd: Thanks Izzy.   
  
At South Providence High: Around 7:15 to be exact.   
  
Emily is at her locker when Ally comes up behind her.   
  
Ally: Welcome back.   
  
Emily: Thanks.   
  
Ally: So, are you all caught up in your classes?   
  
Emily: Yes. Have I missed much?   
  
Ally: Not really. We had a pep rally last Friday but it wasn't really that exciting.   
  
Emily wheels towards her homeroom.   
  
Emily: Why do we have to have homeroom on the day I come back?   
  
Ally: Beats me.   
  
Ally heads for her homeroom.   
  
Ally: Save me a seat at lunch and I'll do the same for you.   
  
Emily: OK, see you later.   
  
Ally: Bye.   
  
At the Barkery:   
  
Burt walks through the door and sees Joanie behind the counter writing something on a pad.   
  
Burt: Hi beautiful.   
  
Joanie looks up and smiles.   
  
Joanie: Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?   
  
Burt: I do but my shift doesn't start for another thirty minutes. I was wondering if you were free tonight.   
  
Joanie: I think so, why?   
  
Burt: I was hoping we could do something tonight.   
  
Joanie: Like what?   
  
Burt: Like go eat somewhere and talk.   
  
Joanie: Sounds good to me.   
  
Burt kisses Joanie on the cheek.   
  
Burt: I'll see you at seven.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Later that day: at the clinic:   
  
Syd is reading over a chart when there is a knock at the door. She looks up to see Michael standing in the doorway.   
  
Syd: Michael, what are you doing here?   
  
Michael: To see if you wanted to do anything tonight?   
  
Syd: Sure, I could use a night out. I'm so sorry about Saturday night.   
  
Michael: No need to explain, your recovery is very important.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks. So, how's Alex doing?   
  
Michael: OK, considering the fact.   
  
Syd looks down.   
  
Syd: Believe me, I know exactly what you're talking about.   
  
Michael: So, are we on for tonight?   
  
Syd: Yes, we are. See you at seven?   
  
Michael: I'll pick you up at your house at seven. Alex has band practice late tonight so she'll be home doing homework.   
  
Syd: Great!!  
  
At the hospital:   
  
Syd is doing rounds and decides to go see Ann. She walks in to find Ann resting.   
  
Ann: Where's Emily?   
  
Syd: Still at school, I have to go pick her up.   
  
Ann: Did you tell her?   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Ann: Does she hate me?   
  
Syd: No, of course not, she has to meet you first. Have your CT scans come back yet?   
  
Ann: The doctor came in yesterday after you left. He said that with surgery the tumor could be removed. Dr. Hansen there's something I need to tell you.   
  
Syd: That's great. I have to go pick up Emily from school and bring her by here. I'll be back soon.   
  
Syd leaves to go pick up Emily at school. When she arrives in front of the school Syd sees Emily talking to Ally and her other friends.   
  
Emily: Bye Ally, IM me.   
  
Ally: OK.   
  
Emily rides up to the car and Syd helps her in.   
  
Syd: How was school?   
  
Emily: OK, first day back and everything it was kind of awkward.   
  
Syd: Ann wants to see you. I just came from the hospital.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Emily: What am I going to say to her?   
  
Syd: Just tell her about your life and stuff like that.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Fifteen minutes they arrive at the hospital and Syd wheels Emily into Ann's room.   
  
Syd: Ann, this is Emily, you're daughter.   
  
Emily and Ann hug.   
  
Ann: I've wanted to meet you for so long.   
  
Emily smiles, not sure what to say. She looks at Syd for help but Syd just shrugs.   
  
In the car:   
  
Emily: I didn't know what to say.   
  
Syd: It's OK. Ann was just happy that you were there.   
  
Emily: Is she going to die Syd?   
  
Syd: She will if they don't do the operation.   
  
Emily: Are they going to do it?   
  
Syd: If she wants them to.   
  
They pull into the driveway and go into the house to find Jim and Joanie in the kitchen, along with Hannah.   
  
Syd: Cooking an early dinner?   
  
Joanie: Hi Syd. Yeah, Dad has a zoo board meeting.   
  
Syd: (sits down at the bar) Really?   
  
Jim: Yes, it's at seven so I've got to hurry up and eat. How as your first day back Emily?   
  
Emily: OK. Syd I'm going to be in the guesthouse doing my homework.   
  
Syd: OK hon.   
  
Syd picks up Hannah who is sitting quietly in her high chair.   
  
Syd: Hello sweet girl.   
  
Hannah: Emmy go bye bye?   
  
Syd: Emmy went to do her homework.   
  
Hannah is fussy and wants down.  
  
Joanie: She's been asking for Emily all day.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Then Robbie comes in the room.   
  
Joanie: Where have you been?   
  
Robbie: None of your business. I got to run.   
  
Joanie: Where are you going?   
  
Robbie: I have to go close up O'Neils.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd goes over to the refrigerator and gets out the apple juice.   
  
Hannah: Juice.   
  
Syd: Want some juice Hannah?  
  
Hannah reaches for Syd.   
  
Syd: Hold on bug.   
  
Jim: Syd how's Emily's mother?   
  
Syd: Not good. If she doesn't have the surgery she's going to die but if she does she'll be fine.   
  
Joanie: So what is she going to do?   
  
Syd hands Hannah her cup.   
  
Syd: I don't know.   
  
Then Emily comes into the house.   
  
Joanie: Done chatting already?   
  
Emily: No one was on. Early dinner?   
  
Jim: I have a zoo board meeting at seven.   
  
Emily: Oh.   
  
Emily grabs the juice off the counter and pours herself a glass.   
  
Joanie: So Em, finished with your homework?   
  
Emily: I just have some math to do. I'm gonna go do that now.   
  
Emily wheels back into the guesthouse.   
  
Joanie: She doesn't seem to upset about her mom.   
  
Syd: She doesn't even know her Joanie. She just met her for the first time today.   
  
Joanie: Jeez, that has to be rough.   
  
Syd nods in understandment.   
  
Joanie: Dinner is almost ready. Syd go get Emily.   
  
Syd nods and goes into the guesthouse where Emily is doing her math homework.   
  
Emily: Almost done Syd. Is dinner ready?   
  
Syd: Yeah. Hey, listen can I talk to you for a minute?   
  
Emily looks up from her work.   
  
Emily: Sure, what's up?   
  
Syd: How do you feel about everything that is happening with your mom?   
  
Emily: It's not great but I'm OK with it. Syd I barely know her, how can I be sad.   
  
Syd: I know it's hard sweetie.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I guess. Well, let's eat.   
  
Emily puts her books away and goes into the house. Joanie is setting the table.   
  
Joanie: Ready to eat kiddo?   
  
Emily grabs a plate off the counter.   
  
Emily: You bet.   
  
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: (appearing beside Syd) Well darling, you've certainly had a couple of bumpy days haven't you? Come, would you like to see what lies ahead.   
  
Syd: No thanks mother.   
  
Lynda: Suit yourself dear but it's going be one heck of a ride.   
  
Syd sighs and sits up.   
  
Syd: (with a questioning tone in her voice.) What are you talking about?   
  
Lynda: Do you really think that Emily is not going to get close to her mother?   
  
Syd: I don't know. Emily seems to be rebelling against her at the moment. She doesn't really care.   
  
Lynda: That's where you're wrong Syd. Emily doesn't like to show it but on the inside she's hurting.   
  
Syd: Do you think I should talk to her?   
  
Lynda: Why don't you wait and let Emily come to you, for once.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks mom. Good night!!  
  
Lynda: Good night dear.   
  
  
The next morning: in the kitchen.   
  
Joanie is fixing Hannah some breakfast and Robbie is sitting at the bar reading the newspaper.   
  
Syd: (coming through the back door.) Morning.   
  
Joanie: Morning, where's Emily?   
  
Syd: Still getting dressed.   
  
Joanie: How's Ann?   
  
Syd: I'm going by the hospital after I drop Emily off at school. What's the word Robbie?   
  
Robbie: Sports and sports, and sports.   
  
Joanie: OK, we get the picture. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?   
  
Robbie: Yeah, work. See ya later.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Then Jim comes in the room, followed by Fearless.   
  
Jim: Fearless come here boy.   
  
Syd: (laughs) Morning dad.   
  
Jim picks up Fearless.   
  
Jim: Morning sweetie. I have to go take this pup for a walk; he's eating our shoes again.   
  
Joanie: Oh jeez.   
  
Syd laughs and pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Syd: So Joanie how was your date with Burt?   
  
Joanie: Fine, and yours?   
  
Syd: Wonderful.   
  
Joanie: What time did you get home last night?   
  
Syd: Around ten, what about you?   
  
Joanie: Eleven, Dad and Hannah were sound asleep in la la land when I came home.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Then Emily comes into the house.   
  
Emily: Sorry, I'm running behind.   
  
Syd: You have twenty minutes. Why so slow?   
  
Emily: My hair wouldn't go right.   
  
Syd: I hate when that happens.   
  
Emily pours herself a cup of orange juice.   
  
Joanie: So Emily, got any plans after school?   
  
Emily: Homework.   
  
Joanie: Besides that.   
  
Emily: Nope.  
  
Joanie: I don't have any plans; do you want to go shopping after school?   
  
Emily: Sure!  
  
Joanie: Great!  
  
Syd: Wish I could come but I've got rounds this evening.   
  
Emily: Oh.   
  
Emily eats a quick breakfast and rushes out the door with Syd.   
  
In the car:   
  
Emily: Maybe Joanie and I will go by and see Ann while we're out shopping.   
  
Syd: That would be nice but Joanie isn't too comfortable around hospitals.   
  
Emily: How could she not be, she lives with two doctors.   
  
Syd pulls into the school entrance.   
  
Syd: I don't know.   
  
Syd helps Emily into her wheelchair.   
  
Syd: Have a good day.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Later that morning: at St. Claire's.   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen, a boy by the name of Ricky is here to see you.   
  
Syd: I don't know anyone named Ricky.   
  
Izzy: Says he needs to speak with you.   
  
Syd goes out front.   
  
Izzy points to a boy with dark hair wearing baggy clothes, look a little younger then Emily.   
  
Izzy: Over there.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd walks over to Ricky.   
  
Syd: Ricky, I'm Dr. Hansen, what can I do for you?   
  
Ricky: I'm here to talk to you about Ann Tyler.   
  
Syd: (concerned) what about her?   
  
Ricky: She's my mother.   
  
Syd: I don't understand. Ann told me she didn't have any other kids.   
  
Ricky: Well I've been living with my Uncle for the past few weeks; ever since she found out she had the tumor.   
  
Syd: Why don't we go back to my office and talk?   
  
Ricky follows Syd to her office and sits down on the couch.   
  
Ricky: After her first husband died she married my dad.   
  
Syd: So this was after she gave up Emily?   
  
Ricky: Yeah. My dad split a couple of years ago. Mom got custody of me and forbid my dad to see me.   
  
Syd: That must have been hard.   
  
Ricky: I didn't even know about Emily and Lilly until a few weeks ago when she asked me to stay with my Uncle while she came here to look for Emily.   
  
Syd: Did you come by yourself?   
  
Ricky: My Uncle came with me. Mom called us last night and we took the next train here. We just got here about an hour ago.   
  
Syd: Have you seen your mom yet Ricky?   
  
Ricky: No.   
  
Syd: You do know that she has a very serious condition that is life threatening?   
  
Ricky looks down.   
  
Ricky: Yeah.   
  
Syd: I'm going by there this afternoon. You can come with me if you want. Ann wants to see Emily.   
  
Ricky: OK, sure Well I have to go meet my Uncle on the bridge.   
  
Ricky leaves.   
  
Later that day: at the hospital:   
  
Syd walks into Ann's room.   
  
Ann: Dr. Hansen, I figured you'd be by later then this.   
  
Syd: No Ann, this is when I do my rounds. You lied to me.   
  
Ann: (confused) What are you talking about?   
  
Syd: Your son?   
  
Ann sighs.   
  
Ann: Oh, so you found out.   
  
Syd: He came by to see me today at the clinic. He said you called him.   
  
Ann: Yes, I wanted him here.   
  
Syd: He was staying with his Uncle.   
  
Ann: Look Dr. Hansen I know this is hard to understand but I married Ricky's dad a year after I gave up Emily and a year after that I had Ricky. If I could have done it any other way I would have.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: I'm not the one you need to be explaining this too, Emily is.   
  
Ann: What am I going to say to her?   
  
Syd: Tell her what you told me, the truth.   
  
At the Barkery: Around twelve noon.   
  
Syd walks in to find Joanie putting freshly baked cookies in a jar.   
  
Syd: Joanie?   
  
Joanie: What brings you to my side of the town.   
  
Syd: I need to talk to you. It's about Emily.   
  
Joanie: What about her?   
  
Syd: I just found out that Emily has a half brother.   
  
Joanie: (a surprised look on her face.) No way. How did you find out?   
  
Syd: He came to see me at the clinic today.   
  
Joanie: Does Emily know?   
  
Syd: No, but Ann is going to tell her. Can you bring her by the hospital around three thirty?   
  
Joanie: Sure, we'll have to cut our shopping spree short but we can do it.   
  
Syd: Great. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?   
  
Joanie: Sure.   
  
  
  
At the Mall: around three o'clock.   
  
Joanie: Well, where to now?   
  
Emily: How about the bookstore?   
  
Joanie: Sure. Why do you want to go in there?  
  
Emily: I need to pick up a copy of The Diary Of Anne Frank; we're reading that in World History.   
  
Joanie: Oh.   
  
Emily: Yeah, it was all gone at the Library.   
  
Joanie checks her watch.   
  
Joanie: We need to leave soon. I'm supposed to have you over at the hospital at three thirty.   
  
Emily: Why? Did Syd tell you to bring me?   
  
Joanie: She came by the Barkery earlier and told me to bring you there by three thirty. Don't ask why.   
  
Joanie doesn't want to tell Emily the truth about why she is going to the hospital.   
  
Emily shrugs and wheels into the bookstore to get the book.   
  
At the hospital: In Ann's room.   
  
Syd: Emily should be here soon. I went by the Barkery on my lunch break and told Joanie to bring her here at three thirty.   
  
Ricky: I can't wait to meet her. Does she know about me?   
  
Ann: No, she doesn't.   
  
Ricky: Oh.   
  
Then there is a knock at the door.   
  
Joanie: Hi.   
  
Syd: Hi Joanie.   
  
Emily wheels into the room.   
  
Syd: Hi Emily.   
  
Emily: Hi. What's going on?   
  
Syd: Ann has something to tell you.   
  
Emily looks at her mother.   
  
Ann: Sweetie, this is Ricky, your half brother.   
  
Ricky: Hi.   
  
Emily: I don't understand.   
  
Ann: It's very complicated. Let me explain..............   
  
That night: at the Hansen house:   
  
Syd and Emily are in the guesthouse discussing what had taken place at the hospital earlier that day.   
  
Emily: Why would she not tell me? Why did I not know?   
  
Syd: Ann thought she would be a bad mother if she tried to find you.   
  
Emily: I still can't believe I have a family I never knew about. So after my dad died she married Ricky's dad?   
  
Syd: That's what it looks like.   
  
Emily: Did she mention anything to you at all about having another husband besides my dad?   
  
Syd shakes her head.   
  
Syd: No. I never suspected it.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Emily: I know what you're thinking Syd and no I don't want to live with them, I don't even know them.   
  
Syd: (smiles) Well I'm glad to hear that. Don't you want to get to know Ricky?   
  
Emily shrugs.   
  
Emily: I guess.   
  
Syd: I know this is hard for you right now Emily but try to be nice to Ricky, he's going through a rough time.   
  
Emily: And I'm not? Syd I was just introduced to a family I never knew about. Why didn't the agency in New York know about my mother when my parents died?   
  
Syd: Maybe your mom didn't want to be found.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Syd: Don't worry about it, you're home is here now.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Yeah, it is. Hey, can Ally come over on Friday?   
  
Syd: Sure!  
  
Emily: Great. I'm going to call her.   
  
Syd gets up and heads for the door.   
  
Syd: Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
In the kitchen:   
  
Joanie: So, how's Emily doing?   
  
Syd sits down at the bar.   
  
Syd: OK. She seems OK with everything that has happened.   
  
Joanie puts Hannah in her high chair.   
  
Joanie: Have you heard from Michael?   
  
Syd: No and with all that has been going on I haven't had a chance to call him.   
  
Joanie: Oh.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Syd: I'll get it.   
  
Syd picks up the phone.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Michael: Hi.   
  
Syd: (smiling) Hi. What's up?   
  
Michael: I just called to see if you wanted to go out on Friday night?   
  
Syd: Sure. Emily is having a friend over so that would be perfect. I have something to tell you and Friday would be the perfect time to tell you.   
  
Michael: Tell me what?   
  
Syd: You're just going to have to find out on Friday.   
  
Michael: See ya then.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone.   
  
Joanie: Hot date?   
  
Syd: As a matter of fact yes.   
  
Joanie: Cool. I'm letting Burt have the night off on Friday.   
  
Syd: That's nice.   
  
Then Emily comes into the house.   
  
Syd: Can Ally come over?   
  
Emily: Yep!  
  
Syd: Great. I have a date on Friday so it's perfect.   
  
Emily: With Michael?   
  
Syd: Yes, with Michael.   
  
Emily: Have a good time.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Jim: Something smells good. What's cooking Joanie?   
  
Joanie: Spaghetti.   
  
Jim: Sounds good.   
  
Syd: Where's Robbie?   
  
Jim: Who knows? I don't keep track of his whereabouts.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Wednesday and Thursday pass by quickly and soon it is Friday. Emily is getting dressed while Syd is in the shower.   
  
Emily: Excited about your date tonight?   
  
Syd comes out of the bathroom.   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Emily: You don't sound excited.   
  
Syd: Yeah well, you know. What time is Ally coming over?   
  
Emily: Around six.   
  
Syd nods and finishes getting dressed. After Syd dresses Emily and she go into the house to find Joanie and Hannah in the kitchen.   
  
Joanie: Morning girls.   
  
Emily: Morning Joanie.   
  
Hannah: Morning Emmy.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Morning sweetie.   
  
Syd sits down beside Hannah.   
  
Joanie: What time is Michael picking you up?   
  
Syd: Seven, I think.   
  
Joanie: Oh.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: Morning dad.   
  
Jim: Morning sweetie.   
  
Joanie: Dad, could you possibly pick up Hannah from preschool this afternoon? I have an appointment with my landlord.   
  
Syd: Uh-oh.   
  
Joanie: It's not bad.   
  
Syd: Then what is it?   
  
Joanie: He's extending my rent.   
  
Syd: Really? What brought that on?   
  
Joanie: I don't know.   
  
Syd: You do to.   
  
Joanie: OK, I kind of told him the whole sad story about how my sister was in a coma and I couldn't pay on time.   
  
Syd gives Joanie an angry look.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Joanie: Sorry.   
  
Syd: Whatever.   
  
Syd gets up and heads for the door.   
  
Syd: Almost ready Emily?   
  
Emily: Yeah, I just have to go brush my teeth.   
  
Emily disappears into the guesthouse to brush her teeth.   
  
Later that morning: at south providence high.   
  
Emily is at her locker when Ally comes up behind her.   
  
Ally: I'm excited about tonight. I felt like I haven't seen you in ages.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I know.   
  
Ally: Is Syd going on her date tonight?   
  
Emily: Yep and so is Joanie. We have the whole house to ourselves.   
  
Ally: Yay!!  
  
Emily: That's what I was thinking. I gatta go, see ya in math.   
  
Ally: OK.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Syd is coming out of her office when Michael comes up to her.   
  
Syd: (smiling) Hey, what are you doing here?   
  
Michael: I just wanted to come by and see if we were still on for tonight?   
  
Syd: As far as I know. What about Alex?   
  
Michael: She's occupied tonight, going on a date too.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
They share a quick kiss.   
  
Michael: I have to get to work so I'll see you later.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd smiles as she watches him go. She knows now that she's found the right one.   
  
At South Providence High:   
  
Emily is in Health Class, her fifth period class.   
  
Mr. Rogers: Today class we are going to talk about drunk driving. A lot of accidents have happened over the past year. I know one in particular.   
  
Emily stiffened as he said that.   
  
Mr. Rogers: Now listen closely as we watch a video on teen driving and drugs. The accident that I was referring to happened at a dance.   
  
Emily couldn't take it any longer; she knew what accident Mr. Rogers was talking about, the one she'd be involved in.   
  
Emily: Mr. Rogers can I go to the bathroom?   
  
Mr. Rogers: Sure Emily.   
  
Emily wheeled out of the room, trying not to cry. She waited until the coast was clear and she went out the backdoor, not looking back.   
  
Emily went to the park and sat just thinking for about an hour. She needed to straighten things out and clear her mind.   
  
At the clinic: around two thirty.   
  
Syd is in her office when Ally bursts through the door.   
  
Syd: Ally? What are you doing here?   
  
Ally: We were in health class and Emily said that she needed to go to the bathroom and she never came back to class. I've been looking for her everywhere.   
  
Syd stood up, a concerned look on her face.   
  
Syd: Do you know why she left?   
  
Ally: I think I have an answer. We were talking about teen driving and Mr. Rogers just happened to mention an accident, Emily's accident.   
  
Syd sighed.   
  
Syd: I was afraid something like this would happen sooner or later. Emily doesn't need this, she just found out her mother might die and she has a half brother.   
  
Ally: We have to find her.   
  
Syd: Don't worry Emily we will.   
  
Syd and Ally search and even go by the Barkery. Finally they end up at the park.   
  
Syd: Surly she would have come here.   
  
Ally: Syd what if we don't find her.   
  
Syd: We're going to find her; we have to.   
  
Syd and Ally head toward home thinking that Emily might be there.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Ann: Emily, what are you doing here?   
  
Emily wheels into the room.   
  
Emily: I need to talk to you.   
  
Ann: What about?   
  
Emily: About dealing with your emotions. I hear you're good at it.   
  
Ann: Well I'm not that great but I'll try. Emily I'm so glad you came by. As soon as I get out of this stupid hospital we maybe can do something together.   
  
Emily: What about Ricky?   
  
Ann: Ricky is going back to New York with his Uncle tomorrow.   
  
Emily: When did you move to New York?   
  
Ann: Right after I had you and Lilly.   
  
Emily: My parents kept me in Oklahoma until a few months ago.   
  
Ann: That's good.   
  
Emily: I was having a hard time dealing with everything. I've been at the park most of the afternoon.   
  
Ann: Why?   
  
Emily: They were talking about teen driving in health class and with the accident....  
  
Emily started to cry.   
  
Ann: Oh sweetie.   
  
Syd and Ally went into the hospital.   
  
Syd: This is our only other option.   
  
Ally looked down.   
  
Syd: Maybe she's with Ann.   
  
Syd and Ally went to Ann's room and sure enough, Emily was there, asleep in the bed beside her.   
  
Syd: (whispers) How long has she been here?   
  
Ann: Since about three.   
  
Syd: We've been looking for her all over the place.   
  
Ann: I'm sorry, I thought you knew where she was.   
  
Syd: No. Ally came to me after Emily never returned to Health class. I think they were talking about teen driving.   
  
Ann: Emily's really upset.   
  
Syd: She actually talked to you. Yesterday she wouldn't give you the time of day.   
  
Ann: I think she needed someone to talk to that wouldn't get her into trouble.   
  
Syd sighed.   
  
Then Emily started stirring and Syd went over to the bed.   
  
Emily opened her eyes.   
  
Syd: Hi. You had us worried sick young lady.   
  
Emily sits up.   
  
Emily: Sorry. I just needed some time to think.   
  
Syd: Ally told me what happened.   
  
Emily looked down.   
  
Emily: I didn't realize I wasn't over it until we started talking about it.   
  
Syd: I know but sometimes that's the best thing, talking about your feelings.   
  
Emily nods.   
  
Later that night: in the guesthouse.   
  
Emily: Syd is my mom going to die?  
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Syd: I don't know Emily but if that does happen at least you'll have met her.   
  
Emily: What's going to happen to Ricky if Ann does die?   
  
Syd: He'll probably stay with his dad.   
  
Emily nods.   
  
Syd: Come on, dinner is almost ready.   
  
Syd and Emily go into the house where Joanie and Jim are preparing dinner.   
  
Joanie: Michael called.   
  
Syd: Oh shoot, our date. I gatta go get ready.   
  
Syd disappears into the guesthouse to get ready for her date.   
  
Around seven Michael comes to pick Syd up and Ally comes over.   
  
Michael: Hey sun shine.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Hi. Ready to go?   
  
Michael: You bet.   
  
Syd: Let me just go give Emily some last minute instructions. Joanie has already left for her date.   
  
Michael nods.   
  
Syd walks into the living room.   
  
Syd: Emily I'm leaving.   
  
Emily: Have a good time Syd.   
  
Syd: I will.   
  
Emily: What time will you be home?   
  
Syd: Around ten or so, don't say up too late.   
  
Ally: We won't. Bye Syd.  
  
Syd: Bye girls.   
  
Syd and Michael leave, leaving the girls alone.   
  
Emily turns to Ally who is smiling.   
  
Ally: Syd really likes Michael.   
  
Emily: Yeah, she does.   
  
Ally: So what do you want to do.   
  
Emily: Call boys.   
  
Ally: Good plan.   
  
At the River Club:   
  
Syd: Thanks for bringing me here.   
  
Michael: Hey, this is where we had our first date.   
  
Syd: Oh my goodness, I totally for got.   
  
Michael laughs.   
  
Syd: Michael there's something I have to tell you.   
  
Michael: You have that look on your face, must be something serious.   
  
Syd: It is. Emily's real mother has a brain tumor. She might not live another month.   
  
Michael: Syd I'm so sorry.   
  
Syd: I just don't want to see Emily hurt again. She ran away from school again today because they were talking about teen driving in health class.   
  
Michael: Whoa.   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Michael: Have you heard from the parents of the kids who were killed in the bus accident?   
  
Syd shakes her head.   
  
Syd: No, I haven't. Emily's friend Shay, whose sister was killed in the car accident hasn't spoken to Emily in a while.   
  
Then Syd's cell phone rings.   
  
Syd: Hello? Izzy! OK..........yes, I'll be there right away. Thanks. Bye.   
  
Michael: Is something wrong?   
  
Syd puts her cell phone back in her purse.   
  
Syd: Ann Tyler is getting worse; I've got to get to the hospital. I'm so sorry Michael.   
  
Michael: Do you want me to go with you?   
  
Syd: That'd be great, since we're in your car.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Nurse: Dr. Hansen she's been seizing on and off for the last hour.   
  
Syd rushes to Ann's room.   
  
Syd: Page Dr. Peters now.   
  
Nurse: He's got her on tons of medications. The seizures have stopped but she's still unconscious.   
  
Then Dr. Peters appears beside Syd.   
  
Dr. Peters: Dr. Hansen, I'm so glad you're here. I just did a CT on her a few minutes ago and the tumor is spreading more rapidly then I first expected. If we don't operate soon, Ann is going to die.   
  
Syd sighs and looks over at Michael.   
  
Michael: Syd I'm so sorry.   
  
Syd: (trying to hold back tears) Can you take me home, I need to tell Emily what's going on.   
  
A few minutes later: at the Hansen house.   
  
Emily and Ally are in the living room watching Run Away Bride when Syd walks in.   
  
Emily: Syd, your date is over already? Did you guys have a fight?   
  
Emily notices the look on Syd's face.   
  
Syd: Emily I need to tell you something. Your mom has suffered three seizures in the last hour. She's in ICU now. The tumor has spread more rapidly then we first thought. If we don't do the surgery right away she's going to die.   
  
Emily tries to hold back tears.   
  
Emily: So she really is going to die?   
  
Syd: I'm afraid so. If she doesn't get the surgery to remove the tumor she will die.   
  
Emily hugs Syd and starts crying. Ally hugs her too.   
  
Ally: It's going to be OK Emily.   
  
Emily wipes her eyes.   
  
Emily: Can I see her?   
  
Syd: Not tonight, maybe tomorrow.   
  
Syd gets up to tell Michael goodbye.   
  
Syd: Michael I'm so sorry. I know you probably think I 'm a lousy girlfriend and I understand if you never want to see me again.   
  
Michael kisses Syd on the lips.   
  
Michael: I would never think that. You are so beautiful. I know you're going through a hard time right now and I'll be with you every step of the way.   
  
Syd smiles and kisses him.   
  
Syd: Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you.   
  
Michael and Syd kiss and Michael leaves.   
  
Syd walks back into the living room and sits down beside Emily.   
  
Syd: Are you OK?  
  
Emily wipes her eyes.   
  
Emily: I barely know her Syd, why am I crying?   
  
Syd: It's natural sweetie, she's your mother.   
  
Emily: Does Ricky know?   
  
Syd Oh my goodness, I need to call him.   
  
Syd reaches for the phone and dials the hotel where Ricky and his Uncle are staying. She tells them what has happened and agrees to meet them at the hospital.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Ricky: Dr. Hansen, is she worse?   
  
Syd: Yes, I'm afraid so.   
  
Ricky looks down.   
  
Ricky: Is she going to die?   
  
Syd: If she doesn't have the surgery she will.   
  
Syd puts an arm around Ricky.   
  
Syd: I know this is hard but Emily is going through it too.   
  
Ricky: Can I see my mom?   
  
Syd: Not now, she's in ICU.   
  
Paul: Dr. Hansen, how long?   
  
Syd: There's no way to know. It could be a few weeks, a few days or even a few hours.   
  
Paul: Does she want the surgery?   
  
Syd: Dr. Peters has spoken to her about it but she hasn't told me weather she wants it or not. She's not able to make her own medical decisions.   
  
Ricky: So can we make them for her?   
  
Syd: You're going to have to sign a consent form. Who makes all decisions concerning medical care for her?   
  
Paul: That would be me, since they live with me.   
  
Syd: Great. You don't have to decide right now but remember she doesn't have long. You need to decide pretty quickly.   
  
Ricky nods.   
  
Paul: Thanks Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Any time.   
  
Ricky: Could I come see Emily tomorrow?   
  
Syd: Yes, I think she would love that.   
  
Ricky: OK.   
  
Later that night: in the guesthouse.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: So, you've had a bumpy few days.   
  
Syd: They have been very eventful. I just hope Ann is going to make it.   
  
Lynda: Just have faith Syd.   
  
Syd: I'm trying mother, I'm really trying.   
  
Lynda: I know dear. There's someone here who wants to see you.   
  
Syd gives her mother a questioning look.   
  
Syd: Who?   
  
Then Lilly appears beside Lynda.   
  
Lilly: Hi Syd. Emily is going to be fine. As for her mother, well she's   
going to be fine.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I know.   
  
Lilly: Keep an eye on Emily; she's going to need support through this.   
  
Syd: Yeah. What about Ricky?   
  
Lilly: Him too. Well Syd, I have to go. I'm going to go check up on   
darling sister.   
  
Syd laughs and gives Lilly a hug.   
  
Syd: By Lil.   
  
Lilly: Bye Syd. Don't worry; I'll come visit you in your dreams  
whenever you like.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks Lil.   
  
The next morning:   
  
Syd walks into the kitchen to find Emily and Joanie already up.   
  
Syd: Morning, where's Ally?   
  
Emily: Still asleep. We slept in the living room.   
  
Syd pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Syd: Oh.   
  
Joanie: Syd I heard what happened last night. Is Ann going to be   
OK?   
  
Syd: I don't know. If she has the surgery she will be but if she doesn't then there isn't a chance she's going to live another month.   
  
Emily: So is she going to have the surgery?   
  
Syd: She's not able to make her own decisions so Paul, Ricky's uncle is going to make it for her. They're still deciding if she should have the surgery.   
  
Emily: I think she should. I can't lose another mother.   
  
Syd: I know sweetie.   
  
Syd sits down beside Hannah.   
  
Syd: Good morning bug.   
  
Hannah: Good morning Syd. Juice.   
  
Joanie: Coming bug.   
  
Then Ally comes into the room.   
  
Syd: Morning sleepy head.   
  
Ally yawns.   
  
Ally: Morning. Is Ann OK?   
  
Syd: She's still in ICU. I'm going to go over there and check on her.   
  
Joanie: On a Saturday?   
  
Syd: Joanie I have to, she's my patient.   
  
Joanie: OK, fine. So, whose up for a trip at the mall.   
  
No one said a word.   
  
Joanie: Come on, what's the big deal.   
  
Emily: I'm not up for shopping.   
  
Ally: Me neither.   
  
Joanie: Fine, then Hannah and I will go alone.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Syd: Morning Dad.   
  
Jim: Well the gangs all here.   
  
Joanie: Except for Robbie.   
  
Jim nods in understandment.   
  
Jim: Syd how's Ann?   
  
Syd: Still in ICU. I'm going to go check on her in a few minutes.   
  
Joanie: Gosh that has to be rough, on Ricky.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I know.   
  
Syd gets up and heads for the door.   
  
Emily: Keep us posted.   
  
Syd: I will.   
  
Syd goes out the door, closing it behind her.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Syd walks in Ann's ICU room.   
  
Nurse: She's been slipping in and out all morning.   
  
Syd looks at Ann's chart.   
  
Syd: Has Dr. Peters run another CT?   
  
Nurse: This morning.   
  
Syd examines Ann and goes out into the hallway.   
  
Dr. Peters: Dr. Hansen, I'm so glad you're here. Paul and Ricky have decided to do the surgery.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great!  
  
Dr. Peters: We need to do it as soon as possible.   
  
Syd: OK. What time would be best?   
  
Dr. Peters: Today, if all possible. I'll see if I can get an OR ready.   
  
Syd: Great! Has she made any progress in the last few hours?   
  
Dr. Peters: She goes in and out but not much. She's going to have to have the surgery soon or she's not going to make it.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: I'll come back later and check on her. Call me if there is any change.   
  
Dr. Peters: I will Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Syd heads home to find Joanie and Emily in the living room.   
  
Joanie: Hey Syd. How's Ann?   
  
Syd sits down on the couch beside Joanie.   
  
Syd: Not so good.   
  
Emily: Is she OK?   
  
Syd: She's still in ICU. We're going to have to do the surgery soon or she's not going to make it.   
  
Then the doorbell rings.   
  
Syd: I'll get it   
  
Syd gets up and finds Ricky standing at the door.   
  
Ricky: Hi Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Hi Ricky. Come on in. I just came back from the hospital; your mom isn't doing so good.   
  
Ricky: I know. Did Dr. Peters tell you that we agreed to have the surgery done?   
  
Syd: Yes, I spoke with him.   
  
Ricky comes into the house.   
  
Syd: Emily look whose here.   
  
Emily: Hi Ricky.   
  
Ricky: Hi.   
  
Emily: Where's your Uncle?   
  
Ricky: At the hotel, I took a cab here. Dr. Hansen I was wondering if I could talk to you in private.   
  
Syd: Sure. Let's go into the kitchen.   
  
Syd shows Ricky into the kitchen.   
  
Syd: What's on your mind?   
  
Ricky: If my mom dies, what will happen to me?   
  
Syd: You'll live with your Uncle I'd imagine. I really don't know.   
  
Ricky: Please don't let her die Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: I'm doing everything I can for her Ricky. I promise.   
  
Ricky nods.   
  
Then Joanie and Emily come into the room.   
  
Joanie: What are you two talking about in here?   
  
Syd: Nothing.   
  
Joanie: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving.   
  
Syd: Joanie where's Hannah?   
  
Joanie: Dad has her for the afternoon.   
  
Syd: Oh. Ricky would you like to stay for lunch?   
  
Ricky: No, that's OK. I have to get back to the hotel. My uncle Paul and I are going sight seeing.   
  
Syd: Well if you need a tour guide you can call us.   
  
Emily: Bye Ricky.   
  
Ricky: Bye Emily.   
  
Syd shows Ricky to the door.   
  
Ricky: Call us if there's any change.   
  
Syd: I will.   
  
That night: at the hospital:   
  
Syd is sitting by Ann's bed. The surgery is scheduled for 5:00 and it is currently 4:30.   
  
Dr. Peters: We're ready Dr. Hansen. Do you need to contact the family?   
  
Syd stands up.   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Syd grabs her cell phone and calls the hotel. She speaks with Paul, Ricky's Uncle and they tell her that they will be there as soon as they can.   
  
Paul: Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd: She's in surgery now.   
  
Ricky: Is she going to be OK?   
  
Syd: I don't know. There could be complications.   
  
Paul: But she's going to be all right?   
  
Syd: It's really too early to determine that right now. Would you like to get something to eat while we wait? It's going to be a long wait.   
  
Paul: No thanks; I'm too nervous to eat.   
  
Ricky: Me too.   
  
Syd nods and sits with the family.   
  
Later that night: at the Hansen house:   
  
Syd walks in to find Emily alone in the kitchen sitting at the bar staring into her drink.   
  
Syd: Hey, you looked bumped.   
  
Emily: I'm just worried about my mom. How is she?   
  
Syd: Still in surgery. Paul is going to call me when she gets out.   
  
Emily: Is she going to be OK?   
  
Syd: She should be fine but there could be complications. We'll just have to wait and see. Where are Joanie and Hannah?   
  
Emily: They're In the living room. Hannah has been fussy ever since she came home with your dad.   
  
Syd walks in the living room to find Joanie and Hannah on the couch watching the news and reading.   
  
Syd: Hi guys.   
  
Joanie: Hi Syd. How's Ann?   
  
Syd: I'm not sure yet. We'll know more after the test. Hey bug.   
  
Hannah: Auntie Syd.   
  
Syd: Emily said she's been fussy?   
  
Joanie: Yeah and she keeps coughing.   
  
Syd picks up Hannah.   
  
Syd: Hello sweet girl. Can Syd listen to your cough?   
  
Hannah shakes her head.   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Joanie: Come on bug, let Syd take a listen.   
  
Syd: Let me go get my stethoscope.   
  
Syd gets her stethoscope and takes a listen to Hannah's chest.   
  
Syd: She's very congested. I'm going to proscribe an antibiotic to help ease the cough. Does she have a fever?   
  
Joanie: I haven't checked.   
  
Syd: Why don't you go check for me and then come find me. While you're at it, why don't you try cheering up Emily, she looks a little down.   
  
Joanie: She's been like that ever since you called about the surgery.   
  
Syd gets a regretful look on her face.   
  
Syd: Maybe I shouldn't have told her.   
  
Joanie: I think you did the right thing Syd.   
  
Joanie stands up with Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Come on bug, let's go see if you have a fever.   
  
Joanie carries Hannah into the kitchen to check her temperature.   
  
Emily: Hannah sick?   
  
Joanie: A little. How are you doing?   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Syd comes into the room.   
  
Syd: I will be in the guesthouse sleeping. Joanie come and get me if Paul calls.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd disappears into the guesthouse to take a quick nap.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well, what an eventful day.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I just hope Ann is going to be OK. Emily can't lose another mother.   
  
Lynda: I know dear.   
  
Syd: Mom do you think that Emily is going to be OK?   
  
Lynda: Why do you ask that?   
  
Syd: I'm just wondering. I don't like to see her so upset.   
  
Lynda: She'll be fine dear. As for you, have you talked to Michael in a few days?  
  
Syd: I haven't had time. Mom I know I'm being a lousy girlfriend.   
  
Lynda: You've got to learn to balance your work life with your social life.   
  
Syd: Right now I don't have much of a social life.   
  
Lynda: Don't worry Syd, it'll all work out in time.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks mom.   
  
Syd awakes to Joanie shaking her awake.   
  
Joanie: Syd, Paul just called. Ann is out of surgery.   
  
Syd sits up.   
  
Syd: Thanks Joanie, I have to get down there.   
  
Joanie: Can Emily come with you?   
  
Syd: I don't think so.   
  
Syd puts on her shoes and runs out the door.   
  
Syd: I'll be home late.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
At O'Neils:   
  
Tommy: Robbie, your dad is over there.   
  
Robbie: Thanks.   
  
Robbie walks over to where Jim is sitting.   
  
Robbie: Dad, what are you doing here?   
  
Jim: Just here to talk to you about something.   
  
Robbie: What did I do this time?   
  
Jim: Rob you just haven't been around lately. The family needs you right now, especially Syd and Emily.   
  
Robbie: Why do they need me?   
  
Jim: Son I don't mean to be rude but haven't you noticed anything? Emily's mother is in surgery right now from a brain tumor.   
  
Robbie: I've been busy dad. But I'll try to be there more often.   
  
Jim: That's all I want.   
  
Robbie: You got it dad.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Syd runs up to Paul and Ricky.   
  
Syd: Any word?   
  
Paul: She's still sedated.   
  
Syd: Has Dr. Peters talked to you yet?   
  
Paul: No, not yet.   
  
Syd: I'll go talk to him. I'll be right back.   
  
Syd walks into Ann's room where Dr. Peters is.   
  
Syd: Dr. Peters?  
  
Dr. Peters: Dr. Hansen, I was just fixing to talk to the family.   
  
Syd: How did the surgery go?   
  
Dr. Peters: It went very well.   
  
Syd: Her family is waiting to see her.   
  
Dr. Peters: They're going to have to wait a little longer.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Joanie is in the guesthouse with Emily.   
  
Emily: My mom has to be OK Joanie she just has to.   
  
Joanie: She will Emily, she will.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Joanie: What do you say we go rent a funny movie and stuff our faces with popcorn.   
  
Emily: No thanks. I will take some ice cream though.   
  
Joanie: Sure. Be right back.   
  
Emily nods and goes over to the computer to chat online.   
  
Back at the hospital:   
  
Dr. Peters: Dr. Hansen can I speak with you?   
  
Syd: Of course.   
  
Syd stands up and follows Dr. Peters.   
  
Dr. Peters: It looks like Ann is going to have some complications that we didn't see before. She's not responding to anything.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Isn't there anything you can do?   
  
Dr. Peters: I'm afraid not, I'm sorry.   
  
Syd sighs. She doesn't want to be the one to break the news to Ricky or to Emily.   
  
Syd walks back to Ricky and Paul.   
  
Ricky: What did the doctor say?   
  
Syd: Ricky your mom is in a vegetative state.   
  
Ricky: What does that mean?   
  
Syd: She's in a coma that she will never come out of. There were some complications.   
  
Paul: So what now? She's never going to recover?   
  
Syd: The chances of her coming out of this are very slim.   
  
Paul: Can't we wait awhile and see what happens?   
  
Syd: Yes, but I doubt it will do any good. I'd give it one week and then you can go from there. Ricky when was the last time you heard from your dad.   
  
Ricky: On my birthday which was six months ago.   
  
Syd: Do you know where he's living?   
  
Ricky: No and I don't care either.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: Is there anything I can do?   
  
Paul: May we see her?   
  
Syd: Certainly.   
  
Syd shows them to Ann's room.   
  
Syd arrives home to find Emily and Joanie in the kitchen eating ice cream.   
  
Joanie: Hi Syd, want some ice cream; we have Cookie Doe your favorite.   
  
Syd: No thanks. Emily there's something I have to tell you.   
  
Emily: Is it my mom?   
  
Syd: I'm afraid there were some complications. Your mom is in a vegetative state.   
  
Emily: What does that mean?   
  
Syd: It means that she's in a coma that she will never come out of. She may come out of it if we're lucky but not likely.   
  
Emily starts crying.   
  
Syd: I know sweetie.   
  
Emily: The weird thing is, I barely knew her.   
  
Syd: I know.   
  
Joanie: I'm so sorry Emily.   
  
Emily: Thanks Joanie.   
  
Joanie: So what now?   
  
Syd: We're going to wait a week to see how she does.   
  
Emily: She won't come out of it will she?   
  
Syd: It's not likely.   
  
Syd puts an arm around Emily.   
  
Syd: But it's going to be OK.   
  
Emily smiles a fake smile.   
  
Emily: Yeah, it will.   
  
A week later: in Ann's room  
  
Dr. Peters: I'm afraid you're going to have to let her go. She's not going to recover any time soon.   
  
Ricky looks down.   
  
Ricky: So she's going to die?   
  
Syd: I'm afraid so Ricky.   
  
Ricky starts crying softly.   
  
Syd goes and puts an arm around him and so does Emily.   
  
Emily: We'll get through this I know we will. We just have to have faith in God.   
  
Syd smiles, glad that Emily is reaching out to help someone else.   
  
Two days later the funeral is held for Ann Tyler, a dear friend.   
  
Preacher: Ann Tyler will be missed greatly.   
  
Syd smiles as the service comes to an end.   
  
Emily: I'm going to miss her.   
  
Syd: I know you are.   
  
Emily, Joanie, Jim, Robbie and Syd go to the car and head home.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: You had a good day Syd. You entered someone life and gave them the best gift possible, hope.   
  
Syd: I still feel for Ricky. He lost his mom.   
  
Lynda: I know but that will heal, with time. He has you and Emily to help him through it.   
  
Syd: Does that mean he's staying in Providence.   
  
Lynda: You're just going to have to wait and find out.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Then Lilly appears beside her.   
  
Lilly: Thanks for helping my sister.   
  
Syd: Hey, any time. She's someone special.   
  
Lilly hugs Syd.   
  
Lilly: Yeah, she is. I'm glad she's my twin. Well I'm gonna go say hello and then I have to head back.   
  
Syd: I wish you could stay.   
  
Lilly: I know but I'll always be with you.   
  
Syd smiles. She will never forget the one person who had changed her life, and that person was Lilly Gallagher. Things had not gone will for Syd the past few weeks but Syd was determined to make it better.   
  
The End.   
  
The Emily series will continue but the stories won't be centered on Emily. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
